Strange Confessions
Strange Confessions is a short fanfiction by MoonstoneTheGem, about the polyamgory shipping, Flaky/The Rat/Splendid. Characters *Flaky *The Rat *Splendid Plot Splendid took a deep breath in and held his hands against his chest. What he was going to do wasn't easy in the slightest. And he very well knew that he would likely loose the friendship, and maybe even respect, of both of his friends. But he couldn't handle the descision. He loved Flaky. He adored her. She was the kindest girl in town, and super shy. The first time he ever successfully saved her, she was a blushing mess. Blushing so much that one could see it, despite her red fur. Splendid was slowly able to get her to open up, and the two of them were now friends. But lately Splendid had realized something else. He liked boys too. Despite crushing on Flaky hardcore, he now felt attraction to his friend, and former enemy, the Rat. The Rat had a somewhat of a bad reputation and he was indeed involved in crime. But after Splendid had caught him a few months ago, the rodent swore on turning over a new leaf. And to Splendid's surprise, he really was trying to. It was a little weird, since the Rat was involved in gang activity, and Splendid assumed that he wouldn't want to leave the criminal folk who made him feel welcome. The Rat didn't seem to have any sort of family, which is why he became friends with Splendid, and wanting help with trying to be a better person. The entire situation made Splendid feel sick. If he choose Flaky, he worried about how the Rat would respond. He wasn't completely sure, but the flying squirrel felt like he had caught the former spy gazing at him every now and then. And he liked spending time with him. If he choose the Rat, it would feel like utter betrayal towards Flaky. He didn't want to make this decision. It was too difficult. But his feelings remained. He didn't really have a choice but to tell them both the situation. Maybe it would work? He had to do something, and maybe if they knew, one or the other would give him space. Splendid walked into his living room, where he had invited Flaky over. With oddly perfect timing he saw that the Rat had just came in through the door, giving a curious look to Flaky. "Flaky, this is my friend The Rat." Splendid explained, since the two hadn't met before. "Well hello there" The Rat responded, trying to be polite. Flaky just gave him a small smile and a nod in response. The former spy then turned to the flying squirrel. "What's up Splend's? Why'd you invite both us over here?" Splendid felt his heart start to pound quickly in chest. Things felt heavy. He honestly wished he had decided to tell them this elsewhere, and not in his own house. Any outburst, any bad thing about to happen would now be connected to his living room forever. "You should sit down." Surprisingly, he did. The Rat had a concerned look on his face but waited for Splendid to start talking. "Ok...this might be long...well, maybe not, I'm not sure-" Splendid honestly didn't plan anything out at all. He was trying to form his words in his head on the spot. "I'm not trying to start drama or a big scene, I just need to let this out. Even if you'll hate me for it. The two other tree friends just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Flaky...I love you..." The Rat seemed to drop open his jar in shock, and seemed to appear hurt. Flaky just widened her eyes and covered her mouth. "B-But Rat....I really like you too..." "What?" Splendid felt his whole body stiffen, he felt like he couldn't move. Flaky just sounded very confused but it was still intense for him to hear. The Rat frowned and gave Splendid a concerned look. "I-I Don't want to choose between you two. A-And I don't want to hurt either of you by picking one so I'm not going to ask either of you out. You're my friends, and I d-don't want to mess up our friendship." The Blue masked hero had tears in his eyes now. It was already bad enough that he had to ignore his feelings, and the looks he was getting was too much to bear. Flaky didn't know the Rat, and Splendid knew that she was judging him for liking what was a stranger to her. And maybe the reveal that he was Bi as well. "P-Please...I'm sorry ok, but you should leave now-" "Wait though" Splendid was able to blink back his tears as he looked over at the Rat in surprise. Seeing the confused look on Splendid's face, he continued. "I...I kinda have an idea." "About WHAT?" Flaky interrupted sounding a little peeved, but also slightly upset. She glanced at Splendid, then back to the Rat. Her fists were suddenly clenched at her sides. "He's dumping me so he doesn't hurt your feelings. He's dumping BOTH of us!" Splendid's head suddenly just dropped down, fixating his eyes on the floor. He felt terrible. "But...what if he didn't have to?" The hero made a face, before forcing himself to raise his head. He gave the Rat a look through his tears. "I mean...I don't know how this would work exactly. I saw it back when I was out on the street." The Rat explained calmly, but Flaky gave him a disgusted look, realizing that he was a former criminal. "But it wouldn't be the same way those guys do it. Basically, you know when a guy has multiple wives or whatever?" "That's selling women as property you twat." Flaky jutted in, not appreciating where the conversation was going. "Well yeah, that's what they did back then though. This wouldn't be the same thing. What if we had a....uhh, relationship like that but it was equal? None of us "belong" to each other. It'd be like a group of friends, but....more..." Splendid had wiped his eyes and was listening with interest. Flaky no longer had an angry look on her face, now it was more of an unsure one. "But we could only do it if everyone here likes everyone else. That's the only way we could make it work." Splendid just stared at him. He never considered anything like this, and he would really love to be with them both. "You and Flaky just met though..." The Rat nodded, before giving the porcupine a cautious glance before speaking. "I know. But...well, I mean, she's cute...We don't have to 'date' right away anyways, I could try to get to know her first, before we decide on anything..." Flaky lightly blushed at being called cute, before raising a finger to her chin. She seemed unsure but somewhat intrigued. "I would have.....two boyfriends?" The Rat slightly approached her, and their eyes met. "Only if you wanted too. I know you don't know me. You don't need to decide now." Flaky gave a very small smile, glad that the Rat wasn't being pushy about the situation. Splendid's heart was still racing, but he was so relieved that there wasn't a fight, wasn't any loud yelling, and that nobody ran out of his house in tears. He actually felt hope, seeing the two talking to each other. "Besides I know one we thing we have in common" The Rat said with a smile. Flaky seemed surprised. "Huh? What would that be?" "We both love Splendid." Flaky smiled, after a brief 'oh duh' moment. That part was very true. Flaky wasn't angry with her hero at all. And she didn't hate The Rat either. But she was still a little unsure, since they did just meet. Splendid approached the two, still a little bit of a wreck but he gave them a smile. The Rat patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. The former spy seemed to be...happy in a way. "How about....we talking about this again in a couple of months? We can let Flaky get to know me first." He offered. Splendid was a little surprised that all this was happening. He was trying to think of a response, when he heard Flaky speak up. "I'm actually ok with that." "R-Really?" Splendid said in response. He thought Flaky had been very angry with him, but she was calm, and still the sweet girl he loved. "Splendid you're our pals. Thanks for telling us, ok? We'll talk about this again soon, but I think we'll stay friends, no matter what happens." The Rat reassured him, with a tip of his hat. Then, without warning, Flaky grabbed Splendid for a hug, and she allowed the Rat to join in as well. It felt surreal, like a dream, the flying squirrel was expecting to loose a friend, but instead they both understood. In his heart, Splendid had a feeling things were going to work out. Category:Awaiting Image Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Stories Category:Fanfictions